


I Made Another Visit for Christmas... Unfortunately.

by Sweatypuppy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the Grumpy Cat Christmas movie, and wrote a thing accidentally. I feel like her and Stardust could be friends, maybe. Enjoy reading a story in the POV of a pissed off cat. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Another Visit for Christmas... Unfortunately.

Oh god, why did they bring me back here.

I sat around, watching all these buff sweaty dudes walk past me. Most of them just glanced my way. Until that chick with the pink and the heart on her butt came over.

You could tell she was the kind of lady who had like, three cats. Maybe ten. I dunno.

"Aww, look at you, can I pet you?"

_Well, I doubt I can stop you. Break a leg._

"Oh, he's soft, too! Baby, come here!"

_Bitch, I'm a girl. Y'know what,_ actually _break a leg out there._

"Natty, we've gottah run... We can pet the cat later."

She pouted, running her hand down my back before darting off with Headphones over there. "See you later, Grumpy!"

_Here's hoping I go blind before then._

Hi, my name's Tartar Sauce. More people know me as Grumpy Cat. Y'know, internet sensation and all.

I had to deal with all the same shit I did last time. That creep with the shady glasses and the shady mimic trying to get me in his movie. Of course I turned him down. He's the kind of guy I'd scratch the eyes out of if the cameras weren't on me twenty-four seven.

But there was a new guy. Actually, two of them. I guess I missed them last time. I'm not quite sure how, seeing how they were wearing black and gold spandex suits. They even painted their faces to match, how cute.

_What a bunch of weirdos..._

The one with the huge (though mostly rubbed off) star on his face looked up, seeming a little surprised. His partner tugged him along, saying something about getting ready to go.

_But I guess he fits in. I mean, they're all weirdos._ I looked around for someone else to silently make fun of. _Like the guy with the beard. No, not that one. The other one. That fedora does not go with your Hawaiian shirt, buddy. Also, that lantern isn't even lit. Don't blow it out._

Then I realized, oh, that guy must've heard me.

I mean, only one other person has been able to talk to me before. Well... Lots of people talk _to_ me, they just don't hear my sarcastic responses.

After a while, those two guys from before came back. I looked over, and just out of curiosity, called to them.

_Hey, Spaceboy, come over here and pet the cat!_

To my surprise, that got his attention. He stopped, telling his partner he'd meet up later, before walking my way and eyeing me curiously.

Just as he started scratching behind my ear, I decided to spook him. Just a little.

_Testing, you hear me, Houston?_

He gasped and pulled his hand away, eyes wide. And then he just stood there, staring at me.

_Ah, so you can hear me. Great. Hello._

He took a moment to process what I'd said, relaxing slightly. "I... Hello..."

_Hey, it's not like I'm gonnah bite you. I'm sure you'd taste all sweaty and gross anyway._ He didn't laugh at that, slowly relaxing tensed muscles but still looking pretty terrified. _Hey, don't look so scared. Never seen a talking cat before? The last kid who heard me took it better than you._

"But... You're a cat."

_And you're a wuss._ I would've smirked if my face would let me, but you should've seen his face. I made it clear that he had nothing to be afraid of.

"Um... Okay..." He seemed to be lost on how to react to the freak of nature before him. Apparently, he didn't realize _he_ was the freak here.

_Hey, you wanna stay here? Or do you have to go back out?_

He hesitated, before pulling up a metal chair. "Uh, I'm actually done for today..." He sat down, giving me the perfect opportunity to jump down from my little cat tree and lay in his lap. He gasped and squirmed a little. But he was so warm!

_Sweet. I'm just gonnah use you as a heating pad then, okay? It's cold as balls in here._ I got myself comfortable, probably stabbing him in the leg with my claws.

He blinked, laying a hand on my back. "Oh, okay... You're really soft."

_Yeah, I've been getting that a lot today._

"Yeah?" He paused, leaning back and watching my monitor awkwardly, watching his own show. Yeah, I went there, _show._ Hah. Suck it, wrestling fans.

"Oh, everyone in the locker room was talking about taking selfies with you tonight, just so you're ready for that." I internally groaned, making him laugh. "Yeah, I know, but you've got to."

_As if I could get out of it._

"Exactly." Then his partner came back into view, motioning for him to hurry up. "Oh, I've gottah go. Dustin's calling me back."

I feigned offense, looking up at him and trying to sound as sarcastic as humanly possible. Or... Felinely possible? Eh, autocorrect is telling me that's a word. Cool. _Already? But we were having a nice chat. How dare he separate such a quickly forming friendship?_

He smiled, picking me up and setting me back on my tree. "Aw, are we friends?" He crossed his arms in front of me, setting his chin down on them and honestly being way too close.

I looked at him and mentally shrugged. _I guess? Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation. You know how it is._

He laughed, nodding and poking my nose. "Yeah, I do. Thanks, Grumpy, I'll see you later."

The poke made me sneeze. _Ah... Yeah, see ya, Heating pad._

He chuckled as he walked off, correcting that Dustin guy when he said something like 'Did he have a lot to say' or something. I'm a _girl._

Damn these cute, cat-loving humans. Damn them all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...There might be more of these. Ehheh.
> 
> Oh, and Grumpy's an asshole, please understand that.


End file.
